


Gentlewomen Prefer Blondes

by KendallReid, MelodyRose (ThatGirlWithTheHairPins)



Category: Catherine (Video Game), Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drunk Sex, Humor, Infidelity, Jealousy, Marking, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Rating May Change, Sexual Experimentation, Shopping, Strangers to Lovers, Succubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallReid/pseuds/KendallReid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlWithTheHairPins/pseuds/MelodyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa is a somewhat normal girl with a somewhat normal life,despite the fact she is an established Singer,Model,and Actress who is also ridding the world of criminals on the side.She has a steady boyfriend named Light and a great group if friends to fall back on.She thinks everything is perfect until she meet a a stunning young woman by the name of Catherine,who shows her things may not be as picture perfect as she once believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt
> 
> Misa/Catherine (Infidelity, Healthy Relationship)
> 
> Set during Days 3-8 of Catherine and about the middle of Death Note.

**9:30 a.m-Misa's Room**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Huh?" Misa muttered sleepily, reaching blindly out to her nightstand before grabbing her cell phone and flipping it open."Uh,hello?" She yawns,arm over her eyes in an attempt to block them from the morning light.Said eyes pop open immediately when she realizes her manager is on the other end.

Jumping up,she runs to her closet,grabbing the nearest dress she could find."...Yeah,yeah I'll be in for today's shoot." Dropping to the floor,she reaches under her bed to grab a pair of heels."Really?... No,I'm fine,just a bit...I'm a bit under the weather,no,no It's OK,I'll be right there.Sorry"

"Ugh" Flipping the phone closed she moved into the bathroom and turned on the shower closing the door behind her.

**6:30 p.m-Chrono Rabbit**

"So are you getting anything extra for this?"

"Huh? For what?"

"All this overtime you've been doing"

"Uh,no not this time"

"This time?" Light said,looking at her as if she had said something incredibly asinine. "Do you usually get overtime pay?"

"Well no,but-"

"So you're not getting anything?" He sighs tiredly and looks away from her:This is how it had been between them for weeks now-Constant arguments and not a lot of communication outside of working the Death Note.Looking down at the table,she grabs her cup of tea and takes a quick drink,wincing at the bitter taste.

"Here,two sugars'' Light said,reaching over to put the cubes in her cup.

She bit her lip and looked up at him." Hey Light-Kun,have you ever had a dream where you...died?" Dark eyes narrow at her with a quizzical expression."Like where you're in danger?" Shaking her head frantically she responded with-"No like where you're actually die,like you're being killed" Her boyfriend chuckles slightly before looking up at her."No,in my dreams I'm usually the one doing all the killing"

He stood suddenly, "Look,I have to go,lots of work to do in order to catch Kira." Walking over to her side of the table the placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, OK?"

"OK"

She waited a bit,left a tip for the waiter and followed him out the door.She needed Some time to think.

~*~  
It was usually a relatively short walk from The Chrono Bunny to her apartment,but this time she choses to take the long way to mull over her thoughts and conflicting emotions.

Why was Light spending so much time with L lately? He always told her it was to find out more about him in order to get rid of him,but she wasn't so sure.Especially considering all the time he spent with Takada,and as far as she was concerned,she was right to be jealous of any woman Light had dated in the past.She couldn't shake the feeling he was lying to her about something,even if she didn't know what.

She continued her track down the back alleys until she saw something that made her stop mid step.

A bar called the _Stray Sheep_

To this day,she's not sure what made her go in,and considering what happened because of it,she assumes it was fate.But she does go in,and is immediately taken aback by the laid back interior and easy atmosphere. It was infinitely different than the glitzy,high maintenance places she usually visited.

There were plenty of open booths,but she still wasn't sure where she wanted to sit.

"Hey! You're Misa Amane!" Luckily for her the bar was mostly empty,or she would have been swarmed by the usual army of fans and reporters that followed her every move.

"Come here!"

She whirled around to the source of the voice and found a group of three men,The one who'd been screaming at her was an attractive blonde in a green toboggan hat.She shrugs her shoulders,making her way to the booth and taking a seat next to a tall man with curly brown hair."OK! OK! " the blonde said,laughing a bit hysterically. "My name is Toby.This is Johnny" he informs her,motioning to the smoking man beside him."Please pardon him,he's a bit of a cynic" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes,she had to deal with more than enough cynicism daily with L and Light. "And the man you are currently sitting with is my good friend Vincent"

He gave her a small smile and a wave.Toby observed her for a bit before announcing."I'm going to buy you a drink,do you want anything specific? "

"Hmmmm-A strawberry margarita" The girl decides,winking at Toby with a smile,not noticing the way Vincent tenses up beside her  
~*~

She wasn't sure how long she had sat with the guys,but soon the only people left in the bar were her and a pair of older women,along with the barkeep and redheaded waitress.

 _There are are a few people here,but this isn't really my scene"_ She heard a decidedly cute voice in the background. _"I'm sorry miss_ That was the barkeep. _Oh,you're with her,pardon me_

In the background, she heard the familiar clicking of heels before a feminine form stopped at the edge of the booth."Excuse me,do you mind if I sit here?"


	2. Blonde Ambition

**10:32 a.m-Misa's Room**

"Oh god" Misa muttered under her breath,head pounding as a result of last nights escapade with Toby,Johnny,and Vincent."What a night" she giggled to herself,thinking about how well she had gotten along with the guys.

"I'll give Toby a call later and see if we can do something"

Making a move to get out of the bed,she was taken aback by the sight of the blonde woman from the night before lying in the bed next to her." _Ahhh!"_ She gasped out,causing the blonde to open her eyes.

 _"Mmmm"_ The other woman moaned groggily,looking up at Misa with a smile.

 _Oh no no no no!_ She thought to herself in a panic.

**The Previous Night-Stray Sheep**

__

_"Marriage is just a tradition, right?" The woman said,running a finger over the edges of her martini glass."And anyway,who wants to be tied down? As long as two people are together are together that's okay right? It's best to be free,don't you think?_

 _Miss nodded excitedly. "That's exactly what I think.I mean,I love my Light-Kun more than anything,but Misa-Misa sometimes wants some time to herself.And I know how it is with most girls,as soon as they hit a certain age,all they can think about is tying the knot...But I-I don't know,there's still a lot if things Misa-Misa wants to do before she gets married."_

 _

The other blonde at the booth eyed her with a smirk."That's not so strange is it? Men aren't the only ones afraid of getting tied down."

"I'll remember that" Misa said with a smile,motioning for the waitress to bring her another drink.

"Thank goodness,we think alike"

Misa jumped when she heard a voice next to her,whipping around to see the woman right next to her instead of across from her." How did you..." Her question was cut off when the woman began to drink,throat moving enticingly beneath the choker necklace she wore.

"Wow" Misa thought to herself.

"What is it?" The woman giggled,noticing her staring."Well...uh" Misa trailed off,trying to find a reasonable excuse before the woman's arm slipped off the table and sent her crashing into Misa's side.

"Woah!" Misa gasped out,"Are you okay?" The other blonde smiled at her,"Yea,you're so kind." Her fingers moved to interlock with Misa's, which were still on her hip from when she had caught her."Well,Misa-Misa should probably be getting home now,I have work tomorrow. I uh-I had a lot of fun today..."

She was cut off by the woman pressing their lips together.

"You taste like strawberries, but I don't mind"

_

*End Flashback*

"Oh no,this is not good"

" Hmm" the body next to her shifted slightly "What isn't good?"

God."Oh,you know,hooking up after we just met" The woman regarded her with a wary stare."Is this going to be a problem?"

What was she supposed to say to that? _"Oh no it's fine,only I have a boyfriend,and that boyfriend can kill criminals with a book he received from a god if death"._ She was broken out of her slight breakdown by the woman pushing her down and crawling on top of her.

" Umm,would you mind not staring at me like that,it's kind of creepy ". Misa swallowed deeply and turned her head towards the wall." Oh,uh,sorry" there was an awkward pause before the woman on top began to speak."Listen,I don't want you to get the wrong idea.I don't just sleep around,I came here because I like you." 

"Ahhhh!" She suddenly let out a scream."I'm sorry,but I have to go now!" Misa watched helplessly as the woman got dressed."I have a dentists appointment,and dentists get angry if you're late too" She stopped at the door and blew her a kiss."I guess I'll just have to wait until next time" It was only until after the door shut that Misa found her voice.

"I'm kind if dating someone already" she squeaked out before ramming her face into the pillow.

****

2:30 p.m Task Force HQ

"What are you so worries about ,Misa? As long as Light doesn't find out you'll be fine"

Misa was already regretting her decision to ask Matsuda for help."I'm not like that,I can't just ignorenthe fact that I cheated on Light-Kun." Marauds looked at her with a thoughtful expression."What you need to do is play the field.This girl of yours sounds fun,and Light is kind of a buzzkill.Keep them both for a while and then find out who you want to stay with."

That actually sounded like a decent plan."Thanks Matsuda" she murmured,already making a plan to call Toby and the guys.


	3. Straying Sheep

The next day was easier than the last,work had been steady and spending time with Toby and the guys had calmed her down a bit,so she had slept without her usual nightmares.She opened her eyes,another headache,another hangover.

A smile crept across her face when she felt a body in the bed next to her.Shepplaced a hand on its shoulder."Light-kun!?" She asked happily and the person rolled over,she was taken aback when she she was met with a pair of bright blue eyes.

 _"What is she doing here!? I thought I came home alone!"_ Misa thought.

 _"Huh,light?'_ she asked with the groggy voice of someone who had just woke up from a dead sleep. _" It is kind of light outside isn't it?_ she giggled and placed a kiss on Misa's cheek.Desperate to save herself,Misa agreed immediately."Yes,it is..." She trailed off,realizing she didn't even know the woman's name.

"Catherine'' the other woman answered immediately, as if she had read her mind." Right!" Misa croaked,it's just,I might have got a little carried away last night,so I forgot some things.." 

_"Are you kidding me!?"_ her inner voice hissed.

"Hey" Catherine's voice caught her attention."Are you angry with me?,I'm sorry for coming by out of the blue...I-I just thought you'd want to see me,Misa" now she felt a little bad for hurting Catherine's feelings."Just kidding!" The blue eyed girl screamed before tackling her to the bed and placing a kiss to her lips.

"I couldn't keep myself away from you" Misa was a bit too distracted by other...things to actually listen to what Catherine was saying."Last night was amazing,it was the first time I'd ever done something like,well,that.' She finished with a blush.

 _"Wait,what?"_ the proverbial record screeched to a halt."What did I do?" Misa asked,almost scared to hear the answer,lucky for her,it appeared she wasn't going to."You're going to make me say it?" Catherine looked almost indignant."You're a bit kinky,let's leave it at that"

Suddenly, she pulled Misa out of bed and started going through her closet."Why me?"She asked aloud and Catherine looked at her with a smile."Because I like you.What do you think about me?"

Misa thought about this for a moment,"You're cute,and I'm kind of jealous of your you seem to live the way you want." When Misa looked up,Catherine was in one of her dresses,"You can live the way you want" she said,smiling "As long as you never cheat on me."  
~*~  
Despite everything,she found herself back in the comfortable safe haven on The Stray Sheep with Toby,Johnny, And new friend Orlando in her seat next to the slightly withdrawn man she knew as Vincent.

As fate would have it,the two of them decided to try their hands at the Rapunzel arcade game. And as fate would have it,Vincent decided to tell her something she never would have expected.

"I'm cheating on my pregnant girlfriend" he said,words slurred a bit from the Alphonso they'd all been drinking."With a woman with the same name as her,god I'm scum aren't I?"

"No" Misa answered immediately. "Misa is cheating on her boyfriend with a woman named Catherine,so I guess I'm scum too"Vincent came to a halt." Catherine?,what does she look like and how does she spell her name?"

Now that was an odd question,but she didn't hesitate to answer."Blonde,blue eyes,wears a white dress and spells her name with a C" Vincent was looking at her with uunabashed horror in his eyes."I have to go now" he choked out before rushing out the door.

She watched him go in shock.

"Hey" she heard Orlando's voice behind her "What's his deal?"

"No clue" she answered ,even though she had an idea.  
~*~  
The reality of her situation finally hit her in full force when she was sting in Task Force headquarters, listening to L and Light debate over the next way to catch Kira and her phone vibrated in her pocket.

She fished it out without even checking the caller ID and gave a squeak when she realized who it was."Hey" she heard Catherine voice on the other end."Its me"

Her dying animal noise had not gone unnoticed, everyone was staring at her now."Hello,thank you for calling at such short notice." She said,trying to make it sound like a business call.

"I'm in the area,do you think we could meet up" Misa nearly had a panic attack."I'm sorry,that would be a bit difficult at the moment,but please give a few minutes a and call back later" she hung up and stood "Work" she said before tearing out.

Out of the corner of her eye,Matsuda gave her a knowing look.


	4. The Blind Leading The Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! But now we've added a new coauthor and hope to update every weekend. Thanks for being so patient.:-)

**11:32 p.m Task Force Headquarters**

Misa sat at the table next to Matsuda,absentmindedly drumming her fingers on the surface as she listened to L and Light go over the dead criminals of the week and try to determine where Kira wound strike next.She had a gig at 12 and really needed to get going.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and Matsuda, smart bastard that he was,immediately cracked up.He was the only person that knew about Catherine,the woman Misa had been seeing behind Light's back.

 _"But you're not really seeing her"_ The blonde's inner voice hissed. _"You just wake up next to her every morning and then she runs out._

That confused Misa to no end.She knew almost nothing about Catherine,besides the fact that the woman had an obvious interest in her and possible ties to Vincent.Shaking off her suspicion, she motioned to L and Light that she had to go,as usual they waved her off without so much as a look.Pulling her phone out,Misa flipped it open and ccouldn't help but smile as Catherine's sugary sweet voice flowed into her ears.

"Misa!" She said,excitement clear in her voice."Do you think we could do something today?" 

Misa but her lip,she did have that gig,and after that she was free but..."Do you want to come to work with me?" She asked after a beat.There was silence on the other end,and for a moment Misa was scared she had said in wrong thing."Yes!" The other woman finally cried after a tense few seconds."I would love too!"

Misa motioned for the limo to come around."Great,tell me where you live and I'll come by"  
~*~  
By watching Catherine's reactions to the chaos backstage,it was easy to determine she had never been to a photo shoot before.She hung on to Misa's arm like a lifeline as she looked wide eyed at the models walking past and the photographers barking direction at everyone.

Misa could have laughed,Catherine was always so in control.It was nice for the shoe to be on the other foot,to be in her element."Cath" Misa said,utilizing the nickname she had chosen for the woman."Do you want something to eat?" All the blonde could do was nod anxiously. Misa waved her hand and a tray of finger foods were in her face.Catherine picked a few sandwiches and sat in the chair next to Misa, chewing small bites at she has her makeup done.

She's directed to the fake stage along with the other models,placing herself in the center before an intern runs over,a panicked look in her eyes."Sagumi's had an allergic reaction to the fish!" The photographer shoots into a panic,"We can't do this with only seven models! It'll set off the balance.Everything is ruined..." His tirade falls short and Misa follows his eyes directly to Catherine.

Fuck.

"You there!" He shouts and Catherine jumps,pointing to herself."Yes you" the man says impatiently,"Come here"The lithe woman slinks nervously from the chair,walking over to the director "Yes?" She squeaks.

He circles her like a vulture in the desert.

"How old are you?" 

"19"

"Height,Weight?"

"5,7.116 lbs" She answers nervously.

"Would you be interested in modeling?"  
~*~  
Catherine's a natural.She takes the photographer's direction like a pro shot for shot.The end results are incredible. All Misa can do is stare at the girl in new found admiration as the poses for the cameras.

She sure to relay her feelings after the shoot."You were incredible!" She says as Catherine blushes.

When Misa finally make it home later in the day,she makes plans to go shopping with Catherine later in the week,and possibly drag her to more jobs.


	5. Interlude-All I Need In This Life Of Sin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing day in at Catherine's apartment.

Misa really wasn't sure how she got dragged into this impromptu sleep over,Catherine had called just as she had got out of a commercial shoot and asked if she wanted to come over.Misa hadn't been able to resist the sugar-sweet voice of her...girlfriend? Yes,her girlfriend and immediately accepted.

And so she found herself clad in only a T-shirt and a pair of pink boy shorts and Catherine, wrapped only in a blanket clung to her as the onscreen Zombies attacked a helpless victim.Misa looked down at the gorgeous blond in her arms and smiled,reaching over to pause the movie.

"Hmm?" Catherine groaned, voice muffled as her head was still jammed into Misa's neck."Why'd you do that?" Smiling,the older blonde took Catherine's chin in her hand and lifted it,pressing their lips softly together before crawling on top of the hapless blonde.

For once,life was good.

And she didn't even think about Light.


	6. Interlude-She Just So Happens To Date The God Of The New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa and tough decisions do not mix well.

Light or Catherine?  
Catherine or Light?

The choice should have been simple.She'd loved her Light-Kun since he'd killed the man who'd killed her parents.She'd found him and he'd accepted her love,they were happy together...weren't they?

Sometimes Misa felt like Light only saw her as a pawn or a trump card.He looked at her so dissmissively sometimes it hurt.Not to mention all the time he spent with L or Takada,they hardly even saw each other outside of the Death Note task force.

But Catherine,her dear,sweet Cath...

Misa liked her,she knew that much and she knew Catherine liked her back.Her blonde girlfriends smile could cheer her up on the days light was crueler than usual.They did everything together and it was all so perfect.When she was around Cath, it seemed like the world was just...better somehow,it was nice to have someone to listen to her without judgment,to hold her and tell her she was beautiful,to love her without expecting something in return. 

Misa shook her head.

She loved Light.

But she loved Catherine more.


End file.
